


Tennis Court

by glimpseofbliss



Series: A World Alone [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- A confession</p><p>(I'm developing a whole series in this au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis Court

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Malia are siblings.
> 
> This is unbeta'd

Malia really regrets coming to this party. The music is awful and loud, Scott ditched her the moment they walked into the living room and she’s pretty sure marijuana isn’t the only thing being burned in here. She could’ve stayed home where the worse thing going on at Derek’s party was his punk phase. Two frat boys have already tried to get her to dance, hands clammy and eager on her wrist and she’d rather be anywhere else anywhere, but here. She steps out of the way of some guy running through the hallway with a bra on his head and snickers when he falls on his face. She passes through the kitchen, grabbing a beer before heading out into the backyard because if someone grabs her again she’s gonna flip.

“Malia!” She whips around, spotting Kira coming out of an opening in the forest. She’s grinning, her cheeks rosy from the cold and her hair a mess from the wind, she’s still the prettiest thing Malia’s ever seen. She hates the twinge of longing that spreads through her, makes her feel like she can hardly breathe just because Kira’s looking at her. Because Kira is one half of the most beautiful couple in Beacon Hills and Malia has the privilege of being in love with both of them.

Boyd and Kira got together sophomore year, when Malia had just built up the courage to ask Boyd out. To add insult to injury, she also started having feelings for Kira after Boyd started bringing her around their group more. She’d watch from the sideline as Boyd would press Kira up against his car, wishing she was allowed to be part of their little world. Hated being around them too long, would ache when they would smile at her, because she was just their friend. She’d probably never be anything more.

“Why were you in the forest?” Kira finally reaches her, slightly out of breath but grinning like she just won a prize. Malia has to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from smiling back.

“I’m coming from your house. I have no clue why you would come over here when Derek’s throwing his own party.” Malia rolls her eyes and Kira laughs, grabbing Malia’s jacket and walking back towards the trees. Malia follows her because… Well it’s Kira and the only person Malia trusts more than Kira was Boyd and probably Scott on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Derek didn’t count he was family and never sober enough to try murder anyhow.

“Really excited, can’t wait to be a satanic sacrifice.” Malia says, lifting a branch so Kira can go under. Kira laughs, pushing her hair back and veering to the left of the path.

“Nah, I don’t think Boyd would appreciate that very much. We’re heading to your house, he's waiting for us.” Malia snorts, her stomach tingling a bit at the insinuation that Boyd would be upset if something happened to her. She ties her hair up when Kira looks over at her and stops when she frowns.

“What? What happened?” Kira stops, stares at the ground before turning around and putting a hand on Malia’s shoulder. She’s so close that every breath Kira takes tickles her lip, she smells cinnamon on her breath and subconsciously moves closer. Kira’s hand moves from her shoulder to her hair and Malia feels weak in the knees, her mind barely registering the fact that her hair was once again brushing against her cheek. Kira’s cold fingers were massaging her scalp lightly and the moment felt too intimate. Malia’s tempted to press her lips to Kira’s and by the way Kira was looking at her, she wasn’t alone.

“Is it alright if I kiss you?” Kira asks quietly and Malia’s stomach flips, all the blood rushes from her head and she has to stop herself from eagerly nodding.

“What about Boyd?” Malia asks, putting her hand on Kira’s wrists, preparing to pull away.

“Well the plan was for both of us to kiss you but I just can’t wait.” Kira’s hands trailing down to Malia’s waist push her back into action and she finally, reluctantly, moves back. With some distance between them, she’s finally thinking straight and realizes what Kira’s insinuating. Her chest feels like it’s about to explode from how fast her heart is beating and if her mouth doesn’t catch up with her brain soon she might do something she regrets.

“What the fuck am I just like..a-a-a a toy to you two?” Kira looks baffled, the shadows of the trees making her face look longer than normal as her jaw hangs open.

“Wait.. no, Mal-”

“Fuck off, Kira. Seriously, leave me the hell alone. Both of you.” She heads the opposite way, ignoring Kira’s frustrated yells behind her and stomping on the leaves on the ground like they personally assaulted her.

She’s hurt and she’s angry and she can’t believe that people she cared so deeply about would hurt her like this, treat her like she was just a good fuck for the night. She hates the tears falling down her face, she hates how cold she feels the further she walks. She stops to kick at a tree and she wants to scream her heart out, because she’s thinking about it. Maybe she acted too soon, maybe this could be the only chance she’ll ever get to have either of them and she just blew it. And now she’s angry for a whole different reason.

She walks for what seems like an hour till she ends up in her backyard, the smell of burning wood hitting her strongly as soon as she steps into the clearing. She sees the living room light on and feels like crying again, because she doesn’t know if she fucked up everything and hates it all being up in the air. She walks up the porch steps, hearing Derek’s laughter in the background and knowing she’s going to have trouble getting to her fucking room in peace. She pulls the door open, pulling her water bottle out the fridge and contemplating on whether or not she should just sleep in the basement to avoid Derek’s questions. She ends up sucking it up and walking out into the hallway where the smell of weed and the loud guitar over the speaker makes the room feel swollen.

“Mally! Kira and Boyd just went looking for you!” Derek almost sings from the armchair by the window. There’s a girl in his lap and another one on the floor in front of him and he looks like an actual rockstar from the 70’s, lit joint and leather jacket fitting the look to a T.

“I know. Look just tell them to leave me alone, k Dee? See you tomorrow.” He waves the joint in dismissal and the whole room bids her goodnight as she skips steps upstairs, tossing her jacket in the hallway.When she gets to her room, she doesn’t feel better like she thought she would and ends up throwing on a different jacket and going for a walk.

She gets about two feet away from the front step when she realizes Boyd’s barreling his way up the hill. She has about two seconds to think before his lips are on hers and his hands are in her hair, locking her in place. She reacts fully on instinct, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer and kissing him just as feverishly as he’s kissing her. When they pull apart, Kira’s standing behind him, grinning like the best thing she’s ever seen in her life is her boyfriend kissing another girl. Before she even gets a word out, Boyd gathers his bearings and steps away.

“Okay I have a confession to make. We,” Pointing between him and Kira. “Want to date you. Not have sex. We want to date you, as in all three of us, in a relationship. You’re my girlfriend and her girlfriend and I’m your girlfriend and so is she.” Malia stares at the both of them for a couple seconds, Kira’s worried eyes and Boyd’s eager ones let her know that it isn’t a joke.

“So, Boyd… You wanna be my girlfriend?” She asks and Kira bursts into laughter, shoving Boyd and letting out a stream of curses so vulgar that Malia has to do a double take to make sure it’s her.

“Yes. I want to be your girlfriend, only if you want to be ours.” He rubs his hands together, tucking them under his arms after and Malia finally notices that he doesn’t have a jacket. She nods, pulling off her own jacket and throwing it over his broad shoulders. Not helping very much but it’s the thought that counts.

“Yea, I do wanna be yours. Now let’s go inside before you both freeze your asses off.” Kira sighs like she hadn’t been able to breathe since Malia left her in the woods and Boyd laughs like he’s in pure shock. He throws his arm around her waist and Kira grabs her hand, both of them holding on tight like they’re scared Malia’s gonna yell ‘Sike!’ and run away. She holds them just as tight, biting the inside of her lip to keep her smile from splitting open her face.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come Yell At Me.](http://divinekira.tumblr.com)


End file.
